


But you're a masterpiece

by elevenagain



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Colors, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 10:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5087782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elevenagain/pseuds/elevenagain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College AU.<br/>Laura prepares a surprise in order to let Carmilla know how she feels.</p>
<p>Inspired by Halsey's Colors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But you're a masterpiece

**Author's Note:**

> Title and inspiration come from Halsey's Colors.
> 
> This is fluff. Only fluff. Extremely fluff.
> 
> The part in which they play a game, it's Life is Strange, by Dontnod. I don't think I included any spoilers, but if you don't even want to know characters' names, just skip that part. It's only a flashback.
> 
> Flashbacks are in italic, lyrics are in bold.
> 
> This is for Laura. You're a masterpiece, dude ((=

She was a little bit surprised, to say the truth. With their weird gang, she had had some doubts about whether they would be able to put everything together or not. But now, she was there, and glancing around, everything seemed ready. Then again, they did have Perry coordinating everything, so she should have probably had a little bit more faith.

  
“I feel like I’m under the sea. Or in the sky,” a tall ginger commented, approaching her.

“It looks good though, right?” She tried to sound calm and collected, but she knew the other girl would sense the nervousness in her voice. After all, she could very well be setting herself up for the heartbreak of the year.

The taller woman sighed before gently patting her back, “It looks amazing. You are amazing, Laura. I only hope she is worth it…”

“She is, Danny. She is,” Laura could feel a fond smile forming on her lips and knew there was nothing she could do to stop it. “But seriously, are you sure that this,” – she gestured to the space around them, “is really OK?”

“A little too late if it weren’t, right?” Danny chuckled a little, but seeing Laura’s eyes widen, hurried to ease her mind. “Woah, relax. It’s perfectly fine. But my parents said a new project is coming in tomorrow, so we’ll need all of this removed by then, ok?”

“Sure. I only need tonight.”

A low whistle started them. Upon seeing who it was, Danny rolled her eyes.

“Bro, you never told me you were loaded. How come you never told me you were loaded? Bros are not supposed to keep secrets from each other.”

“Kirsch, how many times have I said that I’m not you bro? And how many times today have you commented on my family’s money? It’s a little rude, you know.”

“It is? Shit, I didn’t know. Sorry, bro. Oh, sorry, I didn’t…”

“Ugh, whatever, Kirsch. Just let it go,” Danny raised her hand and interrupted him, knowing pretty well how far this apology could go.

“’Let it go’ could be a good song to play in here, Laura. I could use some lab stuff to make it fake-snow here, and…”

“Oh, no, LaF, there’s no way we’re doing anything we haven’t discussed before. It’s all ready now, everything in its place and the rooms all tested for safety. We can’t have you exploding things after we set everything up so well.” Two other red-heads entered the room. The first seemed very excited, while the second one looked like she was on a verge

of a meltdown.

“Wait, I was not going to explode anything!”

“You are always exploding things.”

“Guys, guys, it’s OK,” Laura rushed to calm them down. ‘Everything is ready, everything looks good. Thank you so, so much for helping me.”

They all smiled at her, and the warmth that spread through her chest helped tame down the nerves a little bit. She was still not a hundred percent sure of what she was doing, but the moment she had had the idea, it had seemed like such a good one, so well-fit for them. For her…

Laura and her friends were currently at the Lawrences’ art gallery. Yeah, Kirsch was right – Danny was loaded. The tall athlete had found out when the gallery would be holding no exposition and begged for permission to use it. She told Laura her parents were not too happy about it, so they had to be very careful not to damage anything. Knowing that, the blonde had obviously put Perry in charge of everyone. If you wanted a meticulous job done, you talked to Perry. And prepared for headaches caused by so much yelling and rule-recitals, but she knew it was worth it. LaFontaine was there to work the music and the lights, and she was not very sure of why Kirsch was there (something Danny kept reminding her), but he sure had been helpful carrying things around (Danny said she could have done it all by herself, which was probably true) and cheering Laura on (that, Laura was sure Danny couldn’t have done. She was not much of a cheerleader, especially not for Carmilla team).

“OK, guys. So, uh, I’m gonna go home. And shower. And come back. And you’ll be sending me good vibe, right? Please, think of me tonight. And again, thank you so, so much,” Laura licked her lips nervously, trying to smile at her friends.

“Dude, I’ll be playing Call of Duty tonight, so I might forget, but let me give you a bear-hug now,” Kirsch enveloped her in his big arms and lifted her for the floor, making her laugh. He had definitely grown on her over those last months. “Go get’er, tiger,” he winked and she nodded, laughing.

“Laura, everything is planned, ok? All the technical stuff is ready and you should not worry about that at all. But you do have a speech, right? I find speaking in tense situations is always problematic if I haven’t rehearsed multiple times,” Perry squeezed her arms, looking agitated.

“I do know what I want to say, Perry, but I don’t think it’ll go like the rehearsals anyway. I just wanna tell her how I feel, is all.”

“Oh, OK. Maybe love speeches are different from debate team speeches, after all. You’ll do well, Laura,” and with one last squeeze, she let the blonde go.

“If you feel butterflies in your stomach, it’s because the blood is being diverted away from your non-vital organs, because you heart is…”, LaFointaine was interrupted by an “ah-hem” from Perry, “right, sorry, not important. OK, just know that if you look into her eyes and her pupils are dilated, it’s a good sign. And I’m sure they will be. She’s into you and you’ll be doing crazy science together after tonight,” LaFontaine smiled and hugged Laura briefly.

“Thank you, LaF. And kudos on the reference.”

Next, in front of her, was Danny. They were good friends now, but at some point, Laura thinks they had almost been more. This could be awkward then, but…

“I’m not so sure I trust her, but she does seem to like you. And I know you like her. So go get the girl, Laura.”

… but Danny was awesome and she would never root for anything but Laura’s happiness. They hugged tightly and when they parted, everyone was good to go.

 

 

Three hours later, Laura was back. She was trying to take deep breaths and will her hands from sweating, when she heard a voice that grew stronger and closer with every word.

“Hey Cupcake, are you sure we’re safe? Xena might have told you to get me here so she can murder me,” Carmilla stopped by her side, smirking a little at her.

“I’m not sure she would beat you in a fight, though,” Laura smiled back and realized that, at some point in the past months, she must have learned how to flirt. At least, she hoped so…

“Well, if anyone could beat Xena, I bet it would be me.”

“You’re talking about the Warrior Princess now, right? You sure are full of yourself, missy.” And then, she cringed. Missy? So much for having learned how to flirt…

Carmilla chose to smile instead of answering. Laura had noticed how she had been smiling more recently, and she thought – hoped – that it might be because of her.

“Are you ready then?” The blonde asked, looking at the brunette expectantly.

“Sure,” Carmilla tried to sound nonchalant, but Laura could see she was a tad bit excited. Taking a deep breath, she pushed the door and let them both in.

The moment the girls stepped inside, they were engulfed by a bluish light. It gave the room a sort of spectral, ethereal atmosphere.

“Laura, what is th…?” The blonde saw the question die in Carmilla’s lips as she recognized herself in the first painting they went by. It was Carmilla with a set of headphones around her head and her feet plopped up in the class.

 

 

_“You shouldn’t sit like this in Ms. Beale’s class.”_

_Since the girl she was speaking to didn’t even lift her head, Laura assumed she couldn’t hear her because of the music. She then proceeded to do the only rational thing: she took the headphones off of the girl._

_“What the fuck? Do you have a death sentence, cutie?” The brunette looked so enraged that Laura thought she should probably feel a little frightened, but she was too focused on being angry herself to be bothered by it. And sure, she felt heat rising up in her cheeks, but that was due to her irritation (and had nothing to do with the “cutie” thing)._

_“_ _I said, you shouldn’t sit like this in Ms. Beale’s class. And you shouldn’t be listening to music either.” She made sure to glare at the older girl._

_“And I should do as you say because…?”_

_“Because not giving a damn about what she says is impolite! While other people speak, you should listen.”_

_“I don’t see how any of this is your business, but I do listen to her, shortstack.”_

_“Oh, really? Because right now, I was trying to talk to you, and you didn’t hear a word I said.”_

_“I heard you, but I hoped you’d go away if I pretended not to,” Carmila answered with a sickeningly fake smile._

_“Oh my God, you are insufferable.”_

_“You are the one meddling in other people’s lives, Cupcake. Do you want a price for being a model student and teacher’s puppy?”_

_Laura was opening her mouth to reply when they heard a little cough. Looking at the front of the class, Ms. Beale was now present, and Laura had no idea as to when she had gotten there._

_“I don’t think you’re having a very amicable conversation back there, girls…?”_

_“_ _She never takes her headphones off during class, Ms. Beale!” The moment the words left Laura’s mouth, she could feel herself warming up. She didn’t know what it was about this girl, but she made her so annoyed that she actually sounded…_

_“Like a seven-year-old prat! What is wrong with you? I never did anything to you.” Carmilla was angrily beginning to put away her headphones, when Ms. Beale spoke again._

_“Ms. Karnstein, you do know I have noticed you with your headphones on, right? I mean… they are headphones,” Ms Beale chuckled a little, and along with her, many other students. Laura looked at Carmilla and noticed that she had her head down. She didn’t know why the other girl looked so uncomfortable though; she didn’t think Ms. Beale was telling her off._

_“Truth is, I’m under the impression that you listen to me, even with them on. Is that right, Ms. Karnstein?”_

_“Yes, Ms. Beale,” Carmilla replied so quietly that Laura was sure she had only heard because she was standing right next to her. Ms Beale smiled though, so it seemed that she had somehow listened to the brunette too._

_“That’s OK, then. As long as you make sure you listen to me, I’m fine with it. I am quite fond of headphones myseld,” the readheaded teacher smirked a little, and Laura had the impression she was not really talking to them anymore. “But well, Ms. Hollis, if you are so worried about Ms. Karnstein’s performance, I’m sure you could sit next to her and you girls could partner of for the rest of the term.”_

_“Excuse me, Ms. Bea-...,” with widened eyes, Laura tried start protesting, but by the way the professor had turned to the rest of the class and started her lecture, she knew there was no changing back her situation. Next to her, she could see Carmilla looked torn between feeling smug about the outcome and uncomfortable by having her backroom disturbed by someone else. Laura actually felt offended to realize the other saw her as a disturbance._

 

 

“Well, that’s you, when we first talked,” Laura smiled a little nervously, looking up at the other girl.

“Yeah, when you almost broke my headphones,” Carmilla smirked and Laura felt herself blushing.

“Your precious headphones. Remember how long it took you to just tell me what you were listening to?”

“Don’t tell me the little journalist in you didn’t like the mystery.”

They just stared briefly at each other for a minute, and then Carmilla’s gaze went back to the painting.

“Buy you made this, right?”

“Yes, Carm, I’m not doing plagiarism here.”

“I thought you’d never let me see your paintings,” Carmilla’s tone was different now. Laura thought she might be touched, and really hoped she liked it. It wasn’t the moment to ask, though.

“Ready to go to the next one, then?”

“Wait, there’s more?” Laura couldn’t help the feeling of satisfaction that took over her by seeing the cool Carmilla looking all wide-eyed.

When she nodded affirmatively, Carmilla made a sound that seemed dangerously close to a whimper. She was definitely losing some badass points there.

“But… I don’t want to. I want to keep looking at it.”

“Who sounds like a seven-year-old prat now?” Laura smirked and Carmilla rolled her eyes at her. The blonde was starting to walk away to the next piece when she felt Carmilla’s hand grabbing her arm.

“Laura, seriously, though. This is beautiful. Thanks for making it. Thanks for letting me see it.”

They were looking at each other’s eyes and Laura found it difficult to speak. The air was getting heavy and she was starting to feel that she might spoil the end of the tour right there (imagine Perry’s disappointment), when she saw Carmilla frown.

“Uh… why am I blue, though?”

“That’s an excellent question. Come with me.”

Ignoring the butterflies she felt and LaFontaine’s words that kept her thinking about not having blood in her stomach, she took Carmilla’s hand and led her to the next painting.

It was, again, done in bluish hues. In this one, however, there was a handsome guy standing in front of Carmilla. Behind them, an open door through which you could see the silhouettes of some people holding drinks with their hands up.

“Is it that stupid frat party? Why?”

Instead of speaking, Laura just pointed at the wall below the painting, which carried a beautiful, curved handwriting, in big letters:

 

**Your little brother never tells you, but he loves you so**

 

“Laura, colors, blue, what…”

“Don’t ask. Not yet. Please?” And she squeezed Carmilla’s hand.

“OK… but little brother? Have you seen Will?”

 

 

_“I can’t believe you dragged me here! I don’t want to be here, Will!”Laura heard the voice and it caught her attention immediately. It was the voice she was slowly getting used to hearing multiple times a week. A voice that initially made her feel annoyed, but was now slowly starting to make her feel kind of… good. Which was weird._

_“You need to have fun, Carmilla! See people! Maybe meet some girls…”_

_All right, now Laura choked on her drink. Looking through the window, she recognized Carmilla speaking harshly to a handsome, dark-haired boy._

_“OK, so you found out you had a sister – now what? I’m not your responsibility and you don’t have to fix me.”_

_“I don’t want to fix you, Carm…”_

_“Don’t call me that!”_

_“OK, I don’t want to fix you, Carmilla. I just thought you should have some fun. I… I…,” and he started rubbing on his chin and looking a little nervous._

_“Fine, whatever. It’s worse if I have to stand here, looking at your stupid face. I’ll sit right there and wait for you to find out how many girls you can hook up in a couple hours. Just don’t forget to come walk me to my dorm when you’re done.”_

_“So you won’t walk alone? Thanks, Carmilla!”_

_“I thought I’d made it clear that you’re the stupid sibling, not me.”_

_“Well, at least you called me ‘sibling’.” And before the moody girl could get away, he planted a quick kiss on her cheek. Making a show of wiping it off while he walked away laughing to where his friends were, the brunette went to sit on a bench in front of the house._

_Laura felt a push to go and talk to Carmilla. She didn’t know if it would be ok or not. Sure, they had been getting closer, sitting together and partnering up for Ms. Beale’s class and everything. Sometimes, they even met up outside of the classroom to discuss some projects. Laura had to admit she was wrong (something never really easy for her): Carmilla did listen to Ms. Beale and knew what she was doing._

_It was kind of strange, but she did want to talk to Carmilla. A lot. She decided it would be OK, since the other girl couldn’t possibly be having any less fun than at that moment._

_She excused herself from Danny, LaFontaine and Perry, and went outside. Without asking for permission, she sat next to Carmilla on the bench._

_“So, what have you been listening to lately. Ms. Headphones?”_

_“Hah, nice try.”_

_“Why won’t you just tell me?”_

_“Why don’t you tell me something about yourself, Cupcake?”_

_“I’m a Journalist major…?”_

_“Yeah. So the information you get is that I’m a Photography major.”_

_“I knew that already!”_

_“Exactly my point, sweetheart.”_

_“Uh, let me see… with a minor in Arts.”_

_“You draw?”_

_“And paint.”_

_“OK, that’s cool.”_

_“And new.”_

_“And new.”_

_“So can I know what you listen to now?”_

_“Can I see one of your drawings?”_

_“They are… personal.”_

_“So is my music, Cupcake.”_

_“Ugh, fine, whatever. I still feel like you owe me some news here, so you’re being unfair. But ok, suit yourself. Can we at least go grab a drink?”_  
_“_

_If you want to, you can go. I’ll stay here.”_

_“Carm, come on, I’m being nice and I want to hang out with you!” As soon as the words had left her mouth, Laura’s eyes widened. Not only had she called the girl “Carm” (which she had just yelled at her brother off for doing), she had also said too much about._

_She could feel Carmilla’s gaze on her, slowly scrutinizing the girl. Finally, she sighed, “okay, Creampuff, lead the way.”_

_Once inside, they sipped from their drinks, occasionally talking to each other. While they watched drunk students being silly on the improvised dance floor, Laura kept trying to guess if the songs that went on were part of Carmilla’s playlist. When “Shake it off” started playing, Laura smirked._

_“Oh my God, you definitely listen to Taylor Swift, don’t you?”_

_The brunette snorted, “Of course I don’t, sweetie, but I’m sure you do.”_

_Seeing Laura blush, Carmilla carried on. “You do! You totally do! And One Direction too, right?”_

_Since the only response she got was the intensifying of her blushing, Carmilla laughed loudly. Laura slapped her arm lightly, mumbling for her to stop._

_“Again, you’re being unfair. I bet I could totally judge you by what you listen to and that’s why you won’t tell me.”_

“ _Tell yourself what you want, pretty. Hey, your warrior princess keeps staring at us.”_

_“Ah, yes, well…”_

_“She doesn’t like me very much, does she?”_

_“I’m sure that if you two hang out more, yo…”_

_“Woah woah woah, there. I don’t want to hang out with your friends, Creampuff. I don’t like people.”_

_“You’re hanging out with me.”_

_“Hm, I suppose you’re not the worst. I mean, you’re not Xena over there.”_

_“Carmilla, stop! She’s my friend!”_

_“Your taste can’t be trusted, sweetheart. You like One Direction, remember?”_

_“Ugh, whatever. So… uhm… do you wanna, like, dance?”_

_“Dance?”_

_“Yeah, since we are at a party and buzzed and everything.”_

_“Sorry, Creampuff. I don’t dance.”_

_So, for a while, they just kept chatting and drinking. That was when Danny, with Kirsch following closely, came to them._

_“Laura, please, will you dance with me?” She had an urgency in her voice. “I mean, I wanna dance with you, obviously, but there’s also Kirsch and I have to escape him. Right now.”_

_Laura was about to open her mouth and answer, when Carmilla beat her to it, “Sorry, Xena, but she’d already promised me the next one.”_

_And Before Danny could reply. Carmilla grabbed Laura’s hand and took her to the middle of the room. A little speechless, Laura saw Kirsch approaching a fuming Danny, and turned to Carmila, questioningly._

_“Come on, you knew I wouldn’t miss the opportunity to laugh at Xena.” Of course, that’s why she was doing that. Laura knew. Of course. “And you wanted something you didn’t know about me, right?” Carmilla spinned Laura around, and when she had the blonde’s back turned to her, whispered in her ear, “I can dance, Creampuff. And now we’re even.”_

 

 

After seeing a few more paintings, they stopped in front of one that showed the both of them playing a video game. Above it, it read:

  
**You were a vision in the morning when the light came through**

 

“You know, if the person weren’t there, they wouldn’t get the connection between lyrics and painting,” Carmilla commented, but Laura believed she saw a fond look in her dark eyes.

“Buy you get it, right? I mean, you remember it?”

“Maybe..,” but by the distant and nostalgic look on her face, Laura could see that she remembered it perfectly.

 

 

_“Well, OK, if you want to play the game, you should come with me.”_

_Laura sighed. Of course Danny would throw a fit when hearing she was headed to Carmilla’s dorm room._

_“Why is that, ginger? I bet you haven’t even finished it all up yet.”_

_Danny looked guilty before saying, “I have been busy, ok? The summers are a lot of work and…”_

_“Tell me the character’s name,”Carmilla challenged._

_“Max.”_

_“Her whole name.”_

_“Maxine.”_

_“Maxine what?”_

_“JUST MAXINE, OK?” Danny yelled. Near them, LaFontaine started laughing hysterically, which Laura didn’t really get. There were a lot of times when she didn’t get LaF though, so she didn’t worry much._

_“See, Creampuff? You can either go with a noob or with someone who can actually help you.”_

_Carmilla looked all smug, so Laura glared at her. It was not okay to make fun of Danny. But it was also not okay for Danny to mess with their plans._

_“Hey Danny, I’ve told Carmilla I’d play with her, so that’s what I will do, ok? You and I can do something else tomorrow.”_

_“Hah, this is not a surprise. All you ever do now is hang out with her,” and Danny stamped off. Laura sighed, waved to LaFointaine and Perry and started walking side by side with Carmilla._

_“You know, she is right.” When the brunette looked at her questioningly, she continued, “I’ve been spending a lot of the time I used to spend with them with you.”_

_“Do you want to stop?”_

_“No, no. But if I could have you and them at the same place, maybe my life would be easier..?” She looked up at Carmilla, trying her best impression of puppy eyes._

_The other girl sighed and rubbed at her temples, “Ugh, fine.”_

_“Wait, are you serious?”_

_“Yes, I’ll try. Don’t get too excited about it, ok? It’s no big deal.”_

_But Laura knew it was. Carmilla wasn’t really big on people and she rarely hang out with any. Of course there must be another reason, but thinking she might be doing it for her made her feel warm._

_A few minutes into the game, Laura screamed, “Oh My God, she likes Dr. Who? She referenced it, did you see? I love her! And Dr. Who! I have a mug!”_

_“Of course you do,” and Laura thought that, even though Carmilla was smirking, she had a fond look on her face._

_“And you like this game, huh? I think you’re a secret nerd, Carm,” the blonde was still a little baffled at how she could get away with calling the other girl that. Never had she complained or said anything about it, even when she reacted so strongly to her brother saying it._

_“I’m no nerd.”_

_“Yes, you are. You like this game. I bet the world doesn’t know it.”_

_Carmilla sighed, “Don’t tell Will, OK? He’ll think he can make me sit through his stupid war games. Ugh, he’ll think I’ll want to play with him.”_

_“Of course, no stupid war games. Only emotional stories, right?”_

_“Shut up, Hollis.”_

_They started playing in the afternoon. Soon, it was dark, but by then, Laura was too engrossed in the story. She couldn’t leave until she finished it. When she asked Carmilla if she could stay in case it turned too late and too dark outside, the brunette shrugged and said, “Suit yourself. The couch is right over there.”_

_One thing Laura noticed was that the game’s soundtrack was amazing. She noticed how Carmilla was silently murmuring some of the words, and felt pretty sure she was starting to find out the girl’s taste in music._

_“This song is awesome, right?”_

_“It is. It’s actually one of my favorites, Obstacles, by Syd Matters,” Carmilla replied without thinking. When she looked at Laura and saw the smug look on her face, she cursed._

_“Well, well, well… and is that what you were listening on that first day we talked in class?”_

_“You call ripping off my headphone talking? But no, it wasn’t. Guess you’re still in the dark there, Hollis.”_

_“Please don’t talk about dark. Not right now.”_

_Carmilla laughed, “Agreed.”_

_“You know, I could be Max and you could be Chloe.”_

_When Laura finished the game, she was curled up in Carmilla’s bed, thinking and feeling so, so much._

_“Hey, so, I’m gonna go to sleep now, OK?”Carmilla said, grabbing a blanket for herself._

_“NO!”_

_“No?”_

_“Well, you said I could have the sofa, so…”_

_“You will go to the sofa?”_

_“No…”_

_“I thought so. What do you really want then, Creampuff?”_

_“I don’t wanna sleep alone tonight, OK?” And Laura saw the smirk on Carmilla’s face. “Satisfied?”_

_“Oh, much.”_

_And Laura wanted to hate Carmilla for being an idiot, but when the brunette rubbed gentle circles on her arm to soothe her, she realized the other girl could be actually concerned and wanting to comfort her. Maybe…_

 

 

“It was the first time I saw you sleep,” Laura told her. She knew that maybe she was saying too much, but she would be in a few minutes anyway, so it didn’t matter all that much.

“Oh, like all that creepy Twilight vampire thing?”

“No, dumbass, not creepy-like. But wait, how do you know about Twilght?”

“It was impossible to escape it, Creampuff. Don’t go getting ideas about me having a teenage crush on Edward, it’s not like that. I think I’d totally be the vampire out of the two of us, though.”

“Why? Are you saying you secretly watch me sleep more than I do then?”

“No, I’m saying I’m much more of a badass. And I’d be a real vampire, love.”

“I’m sure you are in some alternate reality, Ms. Badass. Now come on, we have more to see.”

The next thing they saw was not a painting, but a small Polaroid that showed Laura laughing, covered in paint.

Below it, the lyrics:

**Everything is blue**

**And now I'm covered in the colors**

**And it's blue**  
**And it's blue**

 

 

_“Well, miss Artsy, I don’t think you can escape today. I’m going to see your Art.”_

_They were currently in an Arts classroom, because Perry had insisted LaFontaine needed to get away from computers and electronics once in a while. She had judged drawing and painting a nice, quiet, relaxing activity, ideal for all of them to wind up and bond._

_“Not if I can avoid it, Ms. Headphones,” and with a wink and a little smirk, Laura went around the room asking her friends if they wanted help with their techniques, which Carmilla deemed as “unfair”._

_When she went back to the brunette’s side, all the girl had were sticky figures and a very sloppy giant cat-like creature._

_“Oh my God, you’re terrible!” Laura laughed with glee, and Carmilla glared at her._

_“Thanks for being so sensitive.”_

_“Come on, don’t be like that. I’ll help you.”_

_Standing so close to Carmilla and holding her hand was not easy. It was actually getting very difficult to ignore why she wanted to see the brunette every day, talk to her all the time. Laura suspected she couldn’t keep telling herself she was just excited to have such a good friend for so long. She and Carmilla were nothing like she and Perry, she and LaFontaine, she and Kirsch, she and Danny even, and it was not only because they were all different people. It was because what she felt for Carmilla was something else entirely._  
_Having finished their first paintings (“Carmilla’s doesn’t count! It’s just some stick figures! Even Kirsch’s is better!” “Woah, that’s just plain rude!” “Yeah, bro, not cool!” “Not unlike you then, Carmilla. And I’m not your bro, Kirsch.”), the others went out to get some snacks and promised to be right back while Carmilla improved her art and Laura altogether started hers._

_“Guess I’m gonna see your art now,” Carmilla smirked victoriously._

_“Oh, yes, take a peek.”_

_Laura looked as the other girl, baffled, did as she was told. When she looked at her canvas, however, all she saw was some colorful marks carelessly spread across the white background._

_“What the hell is this?”_

_“It’s abstract art, Carm.”_

_“That was not the deal. We all said we’d make some nice, pretty drawings.”_

_“I never said such thing,” Laura was trying to hold in her laughter._

_“This is your art?”_

_“I made it, it’s mine.”_

_“So you’re saying this is what you normally make?”_

_“Oh, not at all.”_

_“Dumbass.”_

_“Carm, watch it! After all, I smeared some colors beautifully in that canvas. I’m an artist.”_

_“You like smearing colors? How is this, then?” Carmilla quickly got hold of a tube and a brush and painted a big mark on the blonde’s face._

_“Oh my God, you did not do that!” Laura shrieked, feeling the cold paint against her face._

_“I think I did. What are you going to do about it, Cupcake?”_

_In a few minutes, they were both covered in paint. So was the floor, some furniture and some of the canvases. They were both laughing maniacally, until Carmila wiped her hands off in a towel._

_“Can I take your picture?” She asked, her laughter dying down a little._

_“Uh? Like this?”_

_“Yeah…” She didn’t supply more, but Laura suspected there was much more going through her mind._

_“OK, then.” While the brunette went to get her Polaroid camera, Laura started rehearsing ridiculous poses. When Carmilla was finally prepared to take the shot, she looked so serious, so in her element, that the blonde found her irresistible._

_After the click, they joined their heads to examine the product. It was a cute candid, with Laura laughing, covered in paint._

_“Can I keep it?” Carmilla asked, licking her lips, looking a little nervous._

_“Of course. I mean, it’s your art.”_

_“Yeah. The art, at least, is mine.” Frowning, Laura was about to ask what she meant by that, but never really got the chance to._

_“WHAT HAPPENED IN HERE? WE LEFT YOU ALONE FOR TEM MINUTES! TEM MINUTES!” Perry’s forehead vein was pulsing strangely, so Laura thought it was better to try and calm her down._

_“It’s OK, Perry, we’ll clean it all up, promise.”_

_“IT’S NOT OK, LOOK AT ALL THIS!”_

_“Bros, you destroyed my puppy painting. That wasn’t cool, either.”_

_“Sorry, Kirsch. I’ll teach you some things and we can draw a whole bunch of puppies together next time, OK?” At that, Kirsch smiled and easily forgave her. Perry, however…_

_“Ok, you two, stand at at least 10 feet from each other. How could we leave Laura and Carmilla alone, how?” And when Perry sighed dramatically, Laura couldn’t help laughing at her partner in crime and smiling conspiratorially with her. Perharps, they really were a good team. Chaotic good, probably._

 

 

“How did you get this?” Carmilla was concentrated on the small picture.

“I asked Will. If he had to go through your stuff, sorry, it’s my fault.”

“Hm, little bastard knew I wouldn’t be in the dorm this afternoon and would then be in too much of a rush to notice it.”

“Notice it? Where are you keeping it?”

“Uh, next one, please?” At that, Laura smiled. She was afraid of getting her hopes up, but she thought that maybe, just maybe, this all might work out…

The next painting they stood in front of was of them sat on a bench, staring at the sunset. A little behind in the picture, the forms of five other people: Will, Kirsch, Danny, LaFontaine and Perry. Below it, the lyrics:

 

**You're dripping like a saturated sunrise**

 

 

_The seven of them had spent the day together, walking on the beach. They had talked, laughed, argued a little bit (Laura was starting to suspect Carmilla and Danny respected each other through bickering), played some games. It had been an incredible day, and Laura couldn’t have felt happier to be with her best friends and the girl she loved._

_Because yes, she loved Carmilla. She knew that now and she wasn’t denying it anymore. She didn’t know if the brunette loved her back, though. Sometimes, when her dark eyes stayed on hers for a little too long, it felt like she did._

_And now Carmilla was with them. She hadn’t seen it all coming: the day when her irritating classmate would be her favorite person in the world. The day when Carmilla, loner, brooding Carmilla, would be willing to go to the beach with her and her friends. Well, she suspected they were Carmilla’s friends now, too. Sure, they all acted weird about it, but she had a nagging feeling that they all cared about each other._

_Will was pretty cool, too. Slowly, the Karnstein girl had started warming up to him. Kirsch liked him a lot too, and soon, he had become part of the group. Laura was glad to see that Carmilla seemed more willing to listen to and talk to her brother now. She thought Will made the other girl happy, when she let him._

_Inevitably, she and Carmilla ended up getting separated from the gang a little bit. They went up a little grass-covered hill and sat on a bench, staring at the sunset._

_There were so many things Laura wanted to say, that she ended up unable to say anything. When she glanced at Carmilla, she saw that the girl was nervously tugging at her ring._

_“Carm? Are you OK? What’s going on?”_

_“I’m fine, it’s just… can I show you?” The blonde didn’t need to ask. She knew Carmilla, and Carmilla knew her. Laura knew she was talking about the song she had interrupted her listening to when they had first talked._

_“Yeah. Please. I gather you trust me now?” She tried smiling a little to diminish the tension._

_“I do. I a lot of things you now.”_

_“I feel like there’s something missing in that sentence.” And Laura was sure her heart had missed a few beats too._

_“Shut up and put the headphones on. It’s called Colors, by Halsey.”_

_Laura felt like crying. The song was about colors, the song was about art, the song was about Carmilla. It spoke to her because she did see people and things in colors, and it spoke to her because it helped her understand the other girl. She thought maybe Carmilla saw herself as ripped at every edge, but did she know she was a masterpiece? Laura wanted to show her._

_When the song was over, she opened her mouth to speak, but Carmilla raised her hand._

_“This song. It’s my favorite. So, this means a lot to me, to be doing this. But I thought I could do something, and I can’t. There’s people, and they need to be loved. Not to be dragged down by pessimism and fear. I’m not really cheerful, I don’t want to be a hero, I make mistakes, I don’t trust easily. People, they are – they might be better off without_ _me.”_

_“You are wrong.”_

_“I’m broken. I want to trust again, but what if I can’t?”_

_“Before, you said you trusted me. Don’t you?”_

_“I do.”_

_“So you can.”_

_They were close. They were really close, and Laura thought Carmilla was already changing her mind. Like part of her wanted to make and believe that little speech, but part of her wanted something different… wanted Laura, perhaps. If she was lucky enough to have Carmilla wanting her._

_The moment was interrupted, however, by Will and Kirsch, who ran up to them and hugged them tight. Even though she wanted to hate them both for breaking some kind of spell, she couldn’t, not when Will was ruffling Carmilla’s hair and she was letting him, laughing with him. She loved to see that smile, and she knew she was whipped._

_Minutes later, as she watched Will and Carmilla walk away to the boy’s car, she heard LaFointaine, “I think my color is green. Definitely.”_

_It was maybe a random discussion, like most of the ones LaFontaine raised, but it held a lot of meaning to Laura. Especially in that moment._

_“Color for clothes?”_

_“No, like I am green. Or something.”_

_“Hm, I’m orange, then.”_

_“Because of Orange is the new black and all the girl-on-girl action, right, bro?”_

_“Kirsch, shut up.”_

_“I’m pink.”_

_“Am I blue?”_

_“No, Carmilla is blue,” Laura entered the discussion, still looking at the car that had started driving away. “She is definitely blue.”_

_“What? I thought she was a black for sure.”_

_“And the surprise is the best part, isn’t it? Now, guys, I want to do something and I need your help.”_

 

The last painting they approached was a close-up of Carmilla’s face, once more in bluish hues. All around it, the lyrics:

  
**You're ripped at every edge but you're a masterpiece**

 

Laura took a deep breath to steady herself and looked at the brunette.

 

“I know. I know this is a lot of sentimentalism and corny stuff. But I grew up on Twilight and love stories and Taylor Swift and One Direction and you know that by now. But this is also my art, my paintings. They are the most sincere way I have of telling you how I feel, Carm. They are part of me. And I’ve painted all those moments to show that I know you. That I know the broken person you claim to be. I know how you infuriate me, how you fight with Danny, how you roll your eyes at most things, how you like to make fun of stuff. I also know you actually like Danny – don’t protest -, you respect me, you go to events you find boring because I ask you to and you end up having fun when you’re there. I think I might be good for you, and you’re so, so good to me. I thought I knew everything, and you showed me how pretentious that was. I saw only in black and white, but you helped me actually see the colors I’m so fond of. I was always so afraid to do things, to get out of my comfort zone, and you’ve showed me so many new places and things. You’re good for me, Carmilla. I know exactly what I’m getting into, and honestly, there’s nothing I would choose over it. Do you want it too? To be with me?”

For a moment there, Laura was worried. The other girl didn’t react for what felt like ages. But then, she slowly walked to the front of a white canvas. In it, she made a messy red sticky figure and a blue one, and then called Laura closer.

**"You were red and you liked me 'cause I was blue"**

  
Feeling her legs shaky, Laura held her breath as Carmilla added a lilac heart to the drawing and then took her hand.

  
**"You touched me and suddenly I was a lilac sky"**

  
Carmilla then cupped her cheeks gently, getting closer and closer. She could feel the other girl’s breath on her lips, and felt incredibly dizzy.

  
“To be with you is what I want the most, Laura.”

  
And then Carmilla was kissing on her, she was kissing her back and it was amazing.

  
When they broke for air, the blonde was surprised to hear how rough hew own voice sounded, “We’ll have to change the next verses though, because I’m pretty sure purple has just become my favorite color."

 

  
They laughed, and were kissing again, and Laura thought briefly that maybe they were, together, the real masterpiece.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if I didn't get characterization right. Hope it was still enjoyable, though.  
> If you want to talk, drop a comment below.  
> Have a great day/night/something.


End file.
